


Виновный

by Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гокудера подсыпает Тсуне афродизиак</p>
            </blockquote>





	Виновный

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Reborn minikink по заявке: Гокудера/Тсуна. Сильный UST. В тайне, подсыпать Десятому в еду афродизиак замедленного действия. Тихие извинения, на грани слышимости. Болезненная нежность. Тсуна не понимает, что с ним происходит, но постепенно принимает всё за должное.

Гокудера не знал, как смог решиться на такое. Не иначе от всех событий, происходящих в Убежище Вонголы, у него случилось помутнение разума. А когда все свыклись с мыслью, что битвы на базе Мелоне не избежать, когда ежедневные изматывающие тренировки с утра до вечера помогли сконцентрироваться и прийти в себя, – было уже поздно. Подарок Шамала, который не оставлял идею приобщить Гокудеру к тонкому искусству любви, уже растворился в крови Десятого, и начал действовать.

Гокудера приходил на завтрак раньше всех, рычал на Хару, игнорировал Кеко и сидел, чувствуя, как от напряжения и страха холодеют пальцы и сердце проваливается в живот. Почему-то было невозможно ждать, когда Десятый проснется, не выходя из комнаты. Гокудера соскакивал с кровати до рассвета. Мысль о том, что Десятый спит наверху, дышит, уткнувшись в подушку, комкает одеяло, выставляя на обозрение острые лопатки, и можно подняться тихо-тихо, осторожно дотронуться до полоски светлой кожи под задравшейся пижамной курткой, замереть, чувствуя, как кончики пальцев покалывает теплом, склонить голову и невесомо прижаться губами к тонкой шее, к встрепанным волосам, была невыносимой. Гораздо проще было запереться в душе, врубить воду на полную мощность и дрочить, вспоминая каждый жест Десятого, каждый взгляд, каждую улыбку, адресованную не ему. Шептать бессвязно и бесконечно: «Прости, Десятый», пока кто-нибудь не забарабанит в дверь. И дожидаться потом за столом над чашкой остывающего чая, когда сонный Десятый войдет, поздоровается, сядет как можно дальше, будто Гокудера опасен, будто к нему нельзя приближаться на расстояние вытянутой руки, не рискуя здоровьем или жизнью. Может, и нельзя. Может, его действительно стоит изолировать. Как верить человеку, который вот так, запросто, может ударить в спину?

Гокудеру тошнило от отвращения к себе, когда он вспоминал, как ничего не подозревающий Десятый пил терпкий зеленый чай с растворенной в нем гадостью, немного виновато улыбаясь девчонкам. Гокудера был готов признаться уже тогда. Вывести Десятого за дверь, упасть перед ним на колени и вымаливать прощенье. Десятый бы простил, вот только уже никогда не смог бы доверять. Никто не смог бы после такого.

Афродизиак Гокудера тем же вечером высыпал в унитаз и долго смывал, чтобы не осталось ни крупинки. Если бы можно было так же легко избавиться от чувства вины, которое усиливалось с каждым днем. Если бы можно было забыть о том, что ты моральный урод, извращенец и предатель. Если бы…

Десятый отводил глаза, отдергивал руки, стоило случайно соприкоснуться локтями, и краснел так сильно, что от него можно было легко поджигать динамит. Гокудера не спускался на восьмой этаж, хотя посмотреть на тренировки Десятого хотелось невыносимо, не приходил на обед, просиживая целыми днями в библиотеке и стараясь думать только о системе C.A.I., ни о чем больше. Получалось отвратительно. Время шло, Десятому становилось хуже. Реборн смотрел на него с подозрением, и от этого Цуна терялся еще сильнее, путался в словах и, судя по яростным взглядом Лал Мирч, не справлялся с тренировками. Гокудера вглядывался в шифр, тер покрасневшие глаза, переставлял с места на место коробочки и пытался найти хоть какой-нибудь выход из патовой ситуации. Выхода не было.

\- Гокудера-кун…

Гокудера вскинул голову, глядя на замершего на пороге Десятого. Цуна выглядел откровенно плохо – синяки под глазами, свежий порез на щеке, подпалины на футболке, стянутое бинтом запястье и много, слишком много пластыря.

\- Ты в порядке, Десятый? – Дурацкий вопрос. Как будто и так не ясно, что никакого порядка давно нет. Кончился, вместе с последними глотками отравленного чая. И ничего уже не исправить. Гокудера неловко вскочил, едва не опрокинув стул, выругался, зачем-то сгребая в кучу коробочки и исписанные листы, метнулся к стеллажам, запихивая обратно справочники и Историю Вонголы, и остановился, тяжело опираясь на полку, пытаясь выровнять сбившееся дыхание. Смотреть на Десятого было так больно, что Гокудера не мог заставить себя обернуться.

\- Все нормально. Бьянки сказала, что ты не ходишь на тренировки. – Голос у Цуны измученный. Если бы ему можно было придать плотность, на нем наверное было бы не меньше синяков и кровоподтеков, чем на теле Десятого. Что же он натворил, мать твою! Как теперь жить с этим дальше? Что сделать, чтобы все отмотать обратно, забыть, как страшный сон? И сестрица, конечно, не могла промолчать. Как будто у Десятого мало других проблем!

\- Я… тренируюсь. – Слова тоже причиняют боль, с трудом выталкиваются из горла, неправильные, лживые, такие же, как сам Гокудера. И только два из них настоящие: - Прости, Десятый. – Гокудера не знает, произносит ли их в слух. Губы не слушаются и как будто только шевелятся, не выдавая ни звука. – Прости…

\- Что? – Кажется, Цуна подошел ближе. Кажется, он встал прямо за спиной. Но Гокудера все еще не в состоянии обернуться.

\- Прости. Десятый.

\- Мне тоже не по себе. Я пойму, если ты откажешься. Правда. – Рука Цуны замерла над плечом. Сбитые костяшки, коротко подстриженные ногти. Десятый не двигается, просто держит подрагивающую ладонь на весу, но Гокудера все равно чувствует это несостоявшееся прикосновение каждой клеткой кожи. Пульсирующий жар разливается по телу, и не остается ничего, кроме как схватить эту руку и прижаться к ней щекой, молча вздрагивая от напряжения. Десятый все понял неправильно. Как он мог подумать, что Гокудера отпустит его сражаться, а сам останется здесь? Это невозможно даже представить.

\- Гокудера… Ты… Что ты?..

Гокудера не знает, «что» он. Он просто целует пальцы Десятого, гладит губами свежие и подсохшие царапины, вжимает лицо в горячую, шершавую ладонь. Он больше никогда не предаст, скорее умрет: подставится под пулю, поцелует Хибари, сожрет все свои шашки, предварительно запалив фитили, – есть так много способов. Только бы никогда больше не причинять Десятому боль.

\- Прости, Десятый. Прости меня.

\- Гокудера…

Голос дрожит, пальцы под губами дрожат, и тело Цуны тоже дрожит. Гокудера чувствует, как прижимается к нему Десятый, чувствует его растерянность, возбуждение и страх. Гокудере тоже страшно – он никогда не думал, что Десятый может быть так близко. Что он может так уверенно тянуться навстречу, обнимать и, зажмурившись, прижиматься губами к губам. Дальше Гокудера уже ничего не видит, он только чувствует, неумело целуясь, и стонет, задевая кончиком языка язык Цуны. Сволочь Шамал никогда не говорил, что это так… так… невозможно и сладко. Да он наверняка и не знает, у него же никогда не было… Десятого.

\- Сделай что-нибудь, Гокудера. Я… не знаю.

Гокудера и сам ничего не знает, но Десятый обнимает так крепко, так доверчиво льнет и так настойчиво вжимается бедрами, что сделать хоть что-то обязательно нужно. Расстегнуть брюки, просунуть ладонь в трусы, коснуться влажной, гладкой головки. Трогать, гладить, сжимать, не так как себе, нежнее, мягче, вслушиваться в дыхание Цуны, стараясь угадать, чего он хочет, как ему нравится. Яйца ломит от напряжения, но это неважно, ничего неважно, когда Десятый расставляет ноги шире, будто разрешает сразу все, и целует так яростно, что у Гокудеры дрожат колени и уплывает пол. Он не знает, каким чудом еще стоит, а не валяется у ног Десятого. Он настойчиво гладит промежность, подбираясь дальше, глубже, задевает горячее сомкнутое отверстие, надавливает, проталкиваясь в него кончиком пальца. Цуна стонет ему в рот и трется членом. Гокудера успевает подумать, что надо было расстегнуть штаны, тогда все было бы еще лучше, хотя лучше, кажется, невозможно, а потом палец входит глубже, вокруг него сжимаются гладкие, горячие стенки, Цуна дергается и вскрикивает, и у Гокудеры темнеет в глазах, потому что на живот выплескивается горячее семя Десятого, и Гокудеру скручивает удовольствием. Разрядка так сильна, что он бьется в руках Десятого, стонет и, кажется, в самом деле умирает.

В спину врезался край полки. Гокудера поморщился, вытащил на ощупь пачку сигарет из кармана и закурил, все еще боясь открывать глаза. В трусах было липко и мокро, но думать сейчас о таких мелочах казалось верхом идиотизма. Цуна сидел рядом на полу, устроившись щекой у него на плече, и все еще тяжело дышал.

\- Было хорошо. Очень, - сказал он задумчиво. – Зря я ждал так долго. Мне казалось, это… неправильно.

\- Мне тоже. - Гокудера стряхнул пепел и добавил про себя: - «Прости, Десятый. Это все из-за меня».

\- Пора. Лал убьет меня, если опоздаю. До вечера, Гокудера?

\- До вечера, Десятый. У нас все получится. Теперь – точно.

 

Цуна уходит, и Гокудера улыбается ему вслед. Он не знает, сможет ли когда-нибудь простить себя, но сейчас у него есть Десятый, есть одна комната на двоих и цель, для достижения которой нужно всего лишь разобраться в непонятной системе. «Оторви задницу от пола, придурок», - говорит сам себе Гокудера и смотрит на рассыпанные по столу коробочки. Он уверен, им недолго осталось лежать без дела.  



End file.
